


One Goal, One Kiss

by ry0kiku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, NetherxNesia, World Cup, spainxromano
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kompetisi ini berakhir sudah. Romano menjatuhkan tomatnya, Indonesia menjatuhkan parangnya. Dan keduanya berlari menuju pujaan hati mereka. NetherNesia, SpaMano, USUK, GerIta. World Cup 2010 oneshot. FemOC!Indonesia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Goal, One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Saya tahu fic World Cup mungkin agak kontroversial di saat-saat begini, jadi saya berusaha membuatnya senetral mungkin. Bagaimanapun juga ini hanya untuk senang-senang, demi membayangkan para Nation-tan dalam balutan seragam *mimisan* *digampar* Jadi jangan dianggap serius ya? Jangan bakar/gantung/kukus/goreng saya seperti akhir-akhir ini orang ngancem Paul si gurita… *ngumpet di kolong* Akhir kata… selamat menikmati.

"Belandaaaaa! Kalau sampai kalah, suplai susumu dari Selandia Baru aku blokade semua!" Indonesia berteriak pake Toa dari bangku penonton, mengacung-acungkan parang karatan dengan garang.

Nun jauh di bawah sana, gerakan Netherlands mendadak jadi makin cepat dan sigap.

Romano melirik sebal Indonesia yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang balas meliriknya dengan seringai kemenangan.

"S-Spagna bodoh! K-Kalau sampai kalah, siap-siap aja puasa tomat sebulan!" Romano terbata-bata berteriak dengan muka merah. Pokoknya kalau soal kemesraan(?), dia nggak boleh kalah dari Nation perempuan di sebelahnya itu!

Kebalikan dengan Netherlands, bukannya jadi makin sigap, Spain berhenti berlari dan malah jogging di tempat sambil melambai ke arah tribun penonton.

"Romaaaanoooo~! Kau bersorak untukku ya! Senangnya~" teriaknya lengkap dengan senyuman ceria yang bikin Romano (dan fangirls nya termasuk Author) sukses kehabisan darah.

Personifikasi South Italy itu merasakan pipinya terbakar dan dia segera memalingkan muka. "J-Jangan bodoh! B-Bukannya aku pingin kamu menang atau apa sih...ukhh…P-Pokoknya, jangan kalah dari kepala tulip itu!"

"Heh! Siapa yang lo bilang kepala tulip, hah?" Indonesia tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di bangkunya, menggenggam parang layaknya tukang belah kepa—er, kelapa—lengkap dengan aura pinjaman dari Mbak Kunti. Romano refleks mengeluarkan sekeranjang tomat sebagai mekanisme pertahanan dirinya.

"Siapa lagi kalo bukan cowok macho jabrik lo! Emang kenapa, cewek jutek?" Romano nantang, fungsi dere-dere yang hanya aktif saat Spain lewat pun mati sudah.

"Kayak lo nggak jutek aja! Dasar tsundere!" sembur Indonesia garang.

"Jangan samain gue sama si alis nggak bisa masak itu!"

"Lo bilang apa soal alis gue?" England nimbrung, udah menggulung lengan bajunya siap ikut tawuran kalau saja tidak ditahan America.

"Tenang Iggy sayang…jangan marah dulu. Dia bilang yang nggak bisa masak tu alismu, bukan kamu." America berusaha menenangkan uke-nya yang panasan…dengan cara yang salah.

"Nah! Tuh lo juga ngatain alis gue nggak bisa masak kan!"

America mulai bingung. "Ehh… Ya enggak lah! Iggy ya Iggy, alis Iggy ya alis Iggy, betul nggak?"

"Ngeles lo! Sekarang gue sama alis gue tersinggung nih!"

America garuk-garuk kepalanya. Kayaknya ada yang aneh deh dengan arah percakapan ini. Akhirnya daripada pusing, dia mengambil jalan tengah.

"Dengan atau tanpa alis, aku tetap sayang Iggy kok…" Dasar America, tahu benar apa yang bisa membuat hati tsundere England meleleh… (aww~ *ditendang*)

"Aaaghh! Gue nggak peduli alis lo bisa masak apa nggak! Pokoknya gue mau tawuran sama ni cewek jangan ada yang ganggu!" Romano meledak, mulai ngelemparin tomat ke mana-mana pake bazooka(?)

"Ukemu seram," komentar Netherlands pendek ketika dia kebetulan berpapasan dengan Spain di tengah lapangan. Spain hanya tertawa kecil.

"Cewekmu juga," ujarnya seraya memandang Indonesia yang dengan garang menebasi setiap tomat yang dilemparkan kepadanya dengan keakuratan 90%. Wajah pemuda Latin itu menyiratkan ekspresi kekaguman. Hebat juga Netherlands bisa menemukan Nation semenarik ini di Dunia Baru…

Raut wajah Netherlands mendadak berubah serius. "Ini belum berakhir. Aku tidak akan kalah, Spanje. Apalagi darimu."

Spain menatap Nation yang lebih tinggi itu, Nation yang dulu pernah dijajahnya dan bangkit memberontak melawannya. "Aku juga, Holanda."

Keduanya bertukar senyum menantang sekilas sebelum kembali ke pertarungan panas.

Indonesia menatap tak percaya. Netherlands…Netherlands yang sekalipun tak pernah takluk sejak ajang ini dimulai, kini kalah di final. Oleh Nation yang bahkan kalah di pertandingan pertamanya. Nation yang kebetulan dibencinya.

"Belanda…" Gadis berambut hitam itu merasakan rasa sesak di dadanya. Empati? Tidak, dia tidak boleh menunjukkannya. Netherlands sudah cukup merasakan harga dirinya dicabik-cabik oleh mantan Motherland yang dibencinya itu. Dia tidak butuh lebih banyak kesedihan. Sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan…hanya memberi dukungan.

"Pertandingan bagus. Kau sudah memberikan yang terbaik."

Netherlands mengangkat kepalanya, memandang gadis yang tersenyum padanya itu. Bahkan di saat pandangannya kabur karena air mata yang ditahan, dia bisa tahu bahwa senyum itu dipaksakan.

"Nggak usah memaksakan diri begitu, Nesia. Aku sudah kalah," gumamnya pahit. Ya, dan kalah dari dia, di antara semua tim lainnya. Ingin rasanya dia bertandang ke Germany dan makan gurita. (maaf OOT)

Indonesia menghela napas, merendahkan tubuhnya sampai selevel dengan Nation yang terduduk di rumput itu, kemudian menoel-noel pipinya.

"Ayolah…ini bukan Belanda yang kukenal. Mana Belanda yang sok cool dan garang padahal selalu jerit-jerit kegirangan setiap lihat anime loli dari Jepang?" Netherlands merasakan wajahnya memerah. Dasar Japan, membuka aibnya pada Nesia…

"Mana Belanda yang tampak jutek, nggak peduli dan preman, tapi ternyata sangat setia kawan dan sayang saudara?" Kali ini wajah Netherlands memerah karena bangga. Mungkin membiarkan Indonesia bergaul dengan Belgium dan Luxembourg itu ide yang boleh juga… hitung-hitung promosi diri…

"Mana Belanda yang tidak mau kalah dan pantang mundur, yang bertahan tidak melepaskanku sampai detik terakhir? Kemana semangatmu waktu itu, wahai Kompeni?"

Netherlands terdiam, kata-kata Indonesia menusuk tepat di dadanya. Memang benar kata Nesia; ini hanya satu pertandingan. Dia masih punya beribu kesempatan. Masih ada Piala Eropa, dan siapa tahu empat tahun lagi dia bisa kembali menghajar Spain dengan stok pemain-pemain muda. Seulas senyum akhirnya muncul di wajahnya.

"Terimakasih, Nesia."

Indonesia tersenyum, beban di dadanya seolah terbang ketika ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu mengecup Netherlands di pipinya.

"Hadiah untuk yang sudah berjuang keras," bisiknya malu-malu, wajahnya yang berkulit sawo matang merona kemerahan. Netherlands terkesima, meraba pipinya tempat bibir Indonesia bersentuhan dengan kulitnya, sebelum berdiri dan menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Bedankt, mijn mooie Nesië."

"Cih…idiot itu…kenapa dia harus menang sih, kan jadi susah didekati gini… B-bukan berarti aku pingin dia kalah sih… tapi kalau begini sama aja…nggak bisa ketemu dengannya…" Romano ngedumel, menatap kerumuman yang mengerubungi Spain dan timnya, meneriakkan yel-yel merayakan kemenangan mereka untuk pertama kalinya. Romano bersender di pojokan salah satu tribun, bersedekap dan cemberut seperti biasa.

"Idiota Spagna…"

"Kau memanggil, mi tomate?"

Romano tersentak dan menoleh sampai lehernya berderak. Spain bersender di tribun di atasnya, nyengir lebar. Dia masih mengenakan seragam tim nasionalnya, wajah dan rambutnya sedikit basah oleh keringat yang membuat Romano menelan ludah dengan susah payah (dan Author mimisan *ditendang*).

"C-Cih, ngapain kamu ke sini, bodoh! " Romano cemberut sambil membuang muka, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Spain tertawa sambil melompati kursi yang membatasi mereka berdua dan mendarat kasual di samping mantan anak buahnya itu.

"Lovi imut deh~ kayak tomat~~" celutuknya sambil menoel-noel pipi Romano. Yang ditoel hanya blushing sambil misuh dalam bahasa Italia.

"J-Jangan sentuh aku, bodoh! Tuh, fans-fans mu pada nyariin, samperin mereka aja sana!" Personifikasi South Italy itu mendelik, wajahnya semakin merah. Jari Spain berhenti noel-noel pipi Romano, ekspresinya yang sebelumnya sangat bahagia mengalami degradasi menjadi sedikit bahagia saja.

"Jadi, Lovi bukan fansku nih?"

Romano terkesiap. "J-Jelas bukanlah! Siapa juga yang mau jadi fansmu!" ujarnya terbata-bata. Sebelum ekspresi Spain degradasi ke level sangat sedih, Romano menarik lengan Nation yang lebih besar itu dan mengecup bibirnya. Mata hijau Spain membelalak, tapi dengan cepat rileks dan menerima 'undangan' Romano. Ketika ciuman itu berakhir, keduanya sudah kehabisan napas.

"R-Romano…kamu bener Romano kan?" Spain bertanya, matanya masih sedikit hazy karena kontak tadi. Urat-urat muncul di dahi Romano.

"Bukan, aku Prussia, dasar bego!" semburnya tajam. Spain terkekeh.

"Habis…biasanya kamu nonjok dan nggak mau deket-deket aku, sekarang tiba-tiba main nyosor gitu…"

"Itu hadiah untuk gol hari ini," Romano bergumam, wajahnya merah bagaikan matahari terbenam di atas Gibraltar. "bukan dari fans. Tapi…dari pacar."

Dia tertunduk sementara Spain masih bengong, masih berusaha mencerna perkataannya.

"Selamat ya, sudah jadi juara." Romano berbisik sambil menambahkan satu kecupan lagi di pipi Spain, lalu buru-buru mundur sambil blushing berat.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi otak lemot Spain untuk loading, tetapi begitu mesinnya mulai panas…

"Ooh Romano! Kamu romantis sekali~! Aaahh bahagianyaaaa~! " Spain berseru girang, memeluk Romano sambil berputar-putar di tempat seperti pangeran kisah klasik menemukan putrinya. Romano menghela napas. Seharusnya dia tahu, 'teknik' yang dipakai Nesia pada Netherlands tidak bisa diterapkan begitu saja pada Spain. Si bego itu pasti akan bereaksi berlebihan. Akhirnya Romano memilih untuk pasrah saja, yang penting tidak ada yang melihat mereka…

"Vee~ Fratello, selamat ya! Akhirnya jadian juga sama Spain-niichan!" Italy Veneziano muncul entah darimana, menggandeng Germany di sampingnya.

Romano refleks menonjok Spain, membuatnya mental sampai ke ujung tribun, wajahnya sudah lebih merah daripada lobster saus tomat. "S-Sejak kapan kalian…!"

"Sejak kalian ciuman." Germany menjawab kalem, "Harus kuakui aku terkejut, ternyata kau yang menembak duluan, South Italy."

"Sebenernya Germany, aku yang nembak dia duluan, udah sering malah." Spain berkata riang walaupun hidungnya sedikit berdarah hasil ditonjok Romano. "Tapi dianya selalu nolak. Untungnya sekarang kita sehati, na, mi amor Lovinito~?"

Romano hanya membuang muka sambil blushing.

Italy tertawa bahagia sambil menggandeng tangan kakaknya. "Vee~ syukurlah! Berarti sekarang aku dan Doitsu bisa double-date sama fratello dan Spain-niichan! Vee~ pasti rame dan menyenangkan…vee~"

Romano melotot. Spain mengangguk-angguk. Germany facepalm.

End


End file.
